The Core C is designed to facilitate behavioral and neuropathological studies. This will be done according to two specific aims/units of the Core: 1) to undertake the behavioral analysis of transgenic mice. The behavioral unit of Core will have responsibility for the behavioral studies for the projects 1 & 3; 2) to undertake neuropathologic analysis of murine brain samples from transgenic animals. The neuropathologic Core will have responsibility for performing qualitative and quantitative histopathological analyses of brain tissue with the investigators of projects and for the processing brain tissues, labeling, keeping record, storing all brain tissues and sections for the proposed studies as required by the projects (1-2). Certain specialized functions of the Core will be performed at the Sun Health Research Institute (analysis of neuroinflammation). Core C will serve projects 1 & 3. The Core will coordinate interactions among investigators working on the projects at Columbia and investigators participating in Core C based at other institutions. The Core Laboratory uses the 17th floor of the P&S Building as a home base. In addition, the Core Laboratory maintains microtomes for making routine, frozen and EM sections, a microscopy core for histologic/immunohistologic analyses, and behavioral studies equipped with a radial-arm water-maze, a classic Morris water-maze and a fear conditioning set-up.